User blog:The Primordial Clok-Roo/The One Hero Challenge
NOTE: This page is still a work-in-progress. To be updated with more information at a later date. Also, any assistance to help me with making the table look better is appreciated. Who is the best hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6? Actually, that question has no answer. There really is no one 'best hero,' despite whta many would say. Each hero has their own pros and cons, and distinct uses that make the fun to use. For instance, Quincy is the cheap all-rounder, yet extremely potent late-game; Striker Jones caters more to support with his affiliation for Bomb Towers and Mortar Monkeys; Benjamin is the money making master; and so on. That said, one question many like to answer is how far each hero can go on their own. And I'm going to help answer it! This is a simple and straightforward system I have in place, but it is thorough and surprisingly deep. Each hero will be tested in a variety of fields and game modes to see how far they can solo. The only rules I have in place are the following: #Monkey Village is allowed, but the highest permitted version is a 2-3-0 Monkey Intelligence Bureau. #Banana Farm is allowed for generating extra money, but only one is allowed. Any cross-path is permitted. #The only powers I can use are those that assist the hero but do not impede/affect the heroes power. In short, I can only use Camo Trap, Tech Bot, Monkey Farmer and Pontoon. (Cash Drop is allowed, but only at the start of the game, and I must balance it out by wasting money to pay back the excess.) #Instant Monkey Villages and Banana Farms are banned. Notes General *¹ Monkey Village used. *² Banana Farm used. (Includes Monkey Farmer.) *³ Camo Trap used. Specific Important Details OK, time to go over some specific details in more... well, detail. Alternate Bloons Rounds Alternate Bloons Rounds (ABR) mode is a unique mode where all of the Bloons have been changed for each round in one way or another. Some rounds are even completely different! Overall, it is much harder than the normal mode. Here's why: *Camo Bloons first appear on Round 5. That's almost 20 rounds EARLIER than normal. *Black Bloons first appear on Round 6. Not that big of a problem, but it can cause issues in some cases. *Lead Bloons first appear on Round 10. *Purple Bloons first appear on Round 15. *A camo-lead appears on Round 24. *The MOAB on Round 40 is fortified. These are all the changes you really need to know about coming into this mode, as everything else is just business as usual - minus the rounds being much harder. And this brings about a few problems: first of all, camo detection. Some heroes, like Gwendolin and Obyn, don't have natural camo detection and have to rely on their abilities... others have NO camo popping powers whatsoever! Namely Striker Jones and Pat Fusty. For Quincy and Captain Churchill, who gain camo detection as they level up, they're going to leak a few early on until they get to Level 5 and 6 respectively (easier for Quincy since he levels up faster than Churchill). In most cases, you won't need to rely on a Camo Trap, since Pre-Game Prep and Mana Shield will act as a safety net and you won't be leaking too many. But for Jones and Pat, they NEED the camo trap to pop them. Purple Bloons are probably the biggest hero killer, though. Not only are they fast, but they're immune to magic attacks as well... which basically ruins Gwendolin, Ezili, and to an extent, Obyn. Even with the best will in the world, there is NO way you will ever afford a Monkey Intelligence Bureau in time for Round 22. You won't have to worry so much for Round 15, when the first purples come (much), but you will lose a lot of lives on Round 22. Like... A LOT! 16 purple Bloons! That's a 176 lives we're talking about here! And there is NO way for Gwendolin or Ezili, to do ANYTHING about them! And with another 10 coming in just 3 rounds time, it's game over. That's the limit. Obyn has a back-up in his Brambles ability, but you need a VERY specific set-up to beat these rounds: drop a set of Brambles the round before, then drop another set during the round the purple Bloons are coming to pop them all/enough of them to survive. Do that, and you CAN get Obyn to the 30's... But it becomes hard from here on out for him. It might be possible to clear Round 32, but that's assuming he can beat the ceramic Bloons. Those WILL eat up his remaining lives. As for Striker Jones... welcome back "Biker Bones!" Yeah, he just sucks. Category:Blog posts